The following relates to the nuclear reactor arts, steam generator and steam generation arts, electrical power generation arts, and related arts.
Compact nuclear reactors are known for maritime and land-based power generation applications and for other applications. In some such nuclear reactors, an integral steam generator is located inside the reactor pressure vessel, which has advantages such as compactness, reduced likelihood of a severe loss of coolant accident (LOCA) event due to the reduced number and/or size of pressure vessel penetrations, retention of the radioactive primary coolant entirely within the reactor pressure vessel, and so forth.
Disclosed herein are further improvements that provide reduced cost, simplified manufacturing, and other benefits that will become apparent to the skilled artisan upon reading the following.